The Mason
by Oddity Fish
Summary: What happened to Johanna? We know she won her Hunger Games by making everyone think she was a weakling, but we don't know her full story. Well, here it is. T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Reaping

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this story. Anyway, I think that there aren't enough fanfictions about Johanna which sucks because she's such an awesome character. **

**Note: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters in it that are in that trilogy. I do own all the characters I made up and this story. I am no Suzanne Collins. (I wish I was though. Finnick wouldn't have died...)**

* * *

_**The Reaping**_

_The Capitol, that's who we all hate, sacrificing our children, making our people starve while we can't do anything about it. _She thought vengefully.

Johanna sighed, letting out a frustrated breath she had been holding for quite some time now. Her brown hair waved gently in the small breeze.

It was reaping day and Johanna had nothing better to do, for now anyway. They would soon be assembled in the town square, with names waiting in reaping balls and two people would be doomed to almost certain death. One would be a boy and the other a girl.

Her fingers scraped against the rough bark of the stump she was sitting on, breaking and crumbling it in her fingers.

Victorianna burst through the small back door of their modest house, making Johanna look up.

"**Hi!" **Her sister cried out. She was wearing a black blouse with a white vest and a long, flaring skirt of the same was only ten, making her five years Johanna's junior and she would not be in the reaping, this year at least. It was only for children from twelve to eighteen years old.

Victorianna was soon followed by her younger brother Norihn, who, at the age of thirteen had experienced one reaping and was utterly terrified of them.

"**Hello." **She said quietly to them.

"**Good morning Johanna." **Norihn replied anxiously.

Victoriana, fully unaware of the dangers of the reaping, smiled joyfully and hugged her.

Ooris, the oldest sibling of the family at eighteen appeared in the doorway and called to them. **"Guys, we have to hurry and get dressed. Victorianna, you're already dressed, good. Johanna, Norihn, make sure you're quick. Mum has your outfits in the kitchen." **He himself was wearing a dark blue suit.

"**Okay." **Johanna answered and Norihn merely nodded. The two walked to the kitchen, but she felt full of dread of what might happen in the town square soon.

Her friends and family might be picked. Ooris had the most tesserae of them all, Johanna herself had some and Norihn had a few. Enough to support their family. She had no idea how many her friends had but probably at least some.

At last they arrived in the kitchen, but despite Ooris's urgings to hurry they had moved only slightly quicker than slugs.

"**Ah, there you are!" **Mum called merrily, but her green eyes were dark with worry. **"I have a dress for you, Johanna!" **She handed her a navy blue dress that matched her older brother's suit.

To Norihn she gave a black suit. They had always had a blue-and-black theme; these clothes had been passed down from their great-grandparents, who had served against the Capitol in the rebellion. They were dead now of course, the Capitol would leave none alive who had fought for the rebellion.

Johanna ran to her room to change. She examined the dress, it was beautiful, and wrapped inside were a pair of black shoes.

She smiled at the memory of her great-grandparents. To her, they watched over her, guarding and keeping her safe.

She stepped out of her room, a small, plain place with few decorations. It was unusually good though, for the poor. Her father was normally gone for months at a time because he was an excellent lumberjack and was often sent to distant forests. When he did come back he taught them all how to use the axe, in case they ever had to go to the games.

In the square things were packed tight, like sardines in packet, fish that her father brought back when he chopped forests in District 4. People surrounded Johanna on all sides, making her feel slightly claustrophobic. She was in the section for fifteen year olds now.

Most people in District 7 had brown hair and green eyes. She was unusual in this manner, for her eyes were a deep brown.

She caught a glimpse of Victorianna with her mother. Johanna swallowed, trying to keep down her terror at all costs. _Please, not Ooris, Norihn or any of my friends, please! _She thought desperately.

Elairin Smilt, the escort of District 7 called out in a strange Capitol accent. **"Well, for the girls now!"**

She stepped forward, wobbling a bit her absurd high-heeled shoes and rummaged in the first reaping ball.

"**Johanna Mason." **She read aloud.

My heart pounded in my chest. My legs started to climb numbly up the stairs and up on the platform in front of the justice building.

Elairin Smilt smiled at me eerily, though Johanna thought she had meant it to be charming. **"Any volunteers?" **She questioned the audience.

There were none of course. Johanna could spot all the members of her family, looking shocked except Victorianna, who merely looked puzzled. They had sheltered her from the harsh truth and had told her that all the things that happened in the hunger games were false.

Their escort walked over to the reaping ball and stretched out her hand, picking a name at random. **"Stalen Sulooma" **She announced. A boy of seventeen stepped forwards and ascended the stairs.

He was tall and well-muscled with typical District 7 looks. Brown hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin from working outside.

Elairin Smilt smiled at him the same way she had to Johanna, as if it was a well rehearsed habit. **"Volunteers?" **The crowd offered no support so she told them to shake hands.

The two tributes shook hands and by instinct Johanna made hers weak and feeble. _Hmm… might be a good strategy… _she contemplated.

Stalen kept a neutral expression in his eyes as the anthem played and they were bustled into the justice building.

* * *

**Review please. The more reviews I get the sooner I post.**

**-Oddity Fish**


	2. L Mason

**Thank you AcedemicGames for reviewing. I am thinking of updating every Saturday, for future reference. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

_**

* * *

L. Mason**_

Johanna was shown to a room. It had a plush, red sofa so she sat on it. _Stay strong or pretend to be weak? _She wondered. _Weak, because I'll be what they expect me to be, seeing as I'm from District 7. _

The tribute grimaced with satisfaction. _They won't be expecting me to kill when there are only a handful of tributes, stupid Capitol. _

A peacekeeper led her mother and siblings through the entryway and into the room. They were all upset, but Victorianna's eyes were full of grief. _I suppose they told her…_

Mum rushed over to her and pressed something into her hand, a coin she thought. **"Johanna, please, you have to win!" **

"**It's okay Mum, I will, I have a plan." **Johanna reassured her.

"**Good, look at the coin I gave you. It was made by your great grandfather, he was a mason. It got passed down all the way to me, and I want you to have it now." **She explained.

She hugged her mother and, after thanking her, opened her palm.

It was delicately engraved with the District 7 seal, a stump a log and an axe. It was made of heavy, beautifully polished marble that gleamed slightly in the sunlight. In the corner the name Lin Mason was carved onto it. _I suppose it must have been his name…_ **"Thank you!" **Johanna repeated as she placed it in her shoe.

"**You're welcome, just make sure you win. Now you know where our last name comes from too." **She added, trying to lighten the conversation.

She nodded and her siblings came up.

Ooris ruffled her hair. "Good luck Jonna." He murmured solemnly. 'Jonna' was his nickname for her when they had been younger.

Victorianna ran up to her, crying and sat on her lap. "Goodbye and good luck." She said between sobs.

Norihn stood with his eyes full of grief. "I'm sorry." He apologized numbly.

"**Thank you." **She answered and, turning to Norihn, she replied. **"It's not your fault and there's nothing you could have done about it."**

Before he could respond the peacekeepers pulled them out of the room. **"Goodbye." **She whispered to herself.

Her next visitor was a short girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Her name was Marcinna. Marcinna's unusual hair colour was so because she was from a wealthy merchant family.

"**I really should have!" **She burst out as the peacekeepers escorted her in.

"**Should have what?" **Johanna asked, confused.

"**Volunteered for you, of course." **She explained, as if it was obvious.** "I mean, I was just so scared, but it's the kind of thing a friend would do for a friend, right?"**

_Oh, bubbly, innocent Marcinna. You wouldn't survive a day in the Hunger Games. _Johanna thought, sighing mentally.

"**It's fine," **She told her, trying to appear confidant.

"**Well, if you're sure. Good luck." **She responded, still sounding slightly concerned, but let the guards take her away.

With a jolt Johanna remembered her idea of pretending to be weak. She turned away from the doorway and rubbed her eyes until they were red. As she turned back the peacekeepers advanced, one a woman, the other a man.

The two guided her to a jet black, sleek looking train. They opened the door for her and she entered reluctantly. They opened the door and she entered reluctantly. It closed behind her and she was left wondering what to do and where to go.

A tall woman with brown hair passed by, but stopped suddenly when she saw Johanna. **"Oh, hello." **The woman said, sounding surprised. **"I'm Naiyin, your mentor." **Naiyin stretched out her hand.

Johanna shook it warily, still cautious of this place and the people in it. She couldn't remember how this woman, her mentor, she supposed, had won.

"**You're probably wondering how I won. You're too young to know." **She replied, as though reading her thoughts.

The brown haired tribute nodded and her mentor explained. **"I was good at throwing knives. I also knew which trees were strong enough to climb. I just picked people off in them. I wouldn't recommend it though. Allies are good until the last part of the games, of course. That's how Meek won."**

"**Did he betray them?" **She asked with a slight frown.

"**No." **Naiyin answered. **"It was an avalanche that killed his allies. A few others, too, like this crazy guy called Titus-"**

"**The guy who ate people." **Johanna interrupted. **"I remember those games because our district won and we got the food parcels."**

She nodded, not seeming annoyed at the interruption. **"Yeah, well Meek was guarding all their food in a cave, so he was safe when it came."**

Johanna said nothing so Naiyin led her to her rooms. Rooms. Plural. **"They're all for me?" **She questioned incredulously.

"**Yup, but you'll get used to them." **She replied with a chuckle. **"There is as much food as you want, just say the name into a mouthpiece. Any clothing you want, showers too. Enjoy." **She left Johanna to wonder at the door to her rooms.

She peered around the door tentatively as she opened it. She entered and gasped in amazement. There were pushily cushioned couches, chairs and beds scattered everywhere, a shower too. Anything she could want.

Johanna dove for the shower, pulling of her clothes as she went, feeling dirty and out of place in her clean 'rooms' that were practically a house.

Selecting a random button, she pushed a blue one. It shot jets of cold water at her. She stifled a cry of shock and poked another, this time a green button. It shot nice, warm water at her. After experimenting with the shampoos and foam to her satisfaction she rinsed and dried herself. _Well, this almost makes it worth being sent here to die. _She thought grimly.

As she stepped out she went to the wardrobe, selecting a red shirt and skirt with white embroidery and pockets. She suddenly recalled the coin. Slipping it out of her shoe, Johanna turned it over in her palm, tracing the engraved axe with a finger.

A Capitol servant called her to dinner so she placed it in a pocket and hurried after him.

* * *

**Read and review! ^^**

**-Oddity Fish**


End file.
